Tea
by Lukas-Dyfalu
Summary: In which tea is made, Larxene goes through a breakup and Naminé reflects on her realtionship with her best friend. Marluxia/Larxene, onesided Naminé/Larxene.  Please excuse Larxene being totally OOC.


**AN: Luke here, I must say I'm feeling a bit gutted, my boyfriend dumped me recently. Ach well, I'm a firm believer in soulmates and stuff like that. It just wasn't meant to be. Anyway that's my explanation for this little story. One of my best friends, Cara, has been the best lately. God love her.**

**Characters: Naminé, Larxene, Marluxia.**

**Pairing(s): Past Marluxia/Larxene, onesided ****Naminé/Larxene.**

Naminé quietly entered her flat, she was careful not to bang the door closed as she set the plastic bags she had been carrying on the coffee table. She turned around and sighed at the sight of several crumpled up tissues littering her carpet. She heard the telltale snuffles coming from the guest room and decided she would make some tea before talking with her friend. Tea made everything better.

Larxene was Naminé's best friend, she had been since they were five. On their first day of primary school, at break time seven-year-old had stolen Naminé's crayons. Larxene had marched right up to the pink-haired boy and demanded he give them back. When he refused Larxene had thrown a chair at him and he had promptly dropped the crayons.

Naminé chuckled at the memory, even at five her friend had been rather violent.

As a thank you present for getting her crayons back Naminé had drawn a picture of Larxene and given it to her. They had been inseperable ever since.

Ten years later they were in fourth year of secondary school. There was a new sixth year who had moved from a nearby school, Naminé was sure she recognised him from somwhere but couldn't put her finger on where from. She didn't dwell on it for long, deciding she probably hadn't met him before. After all surely if she had met a boy with pink hair before she would have remembered him.

The boy, Marluxia, was in her French and Register class. He was quiet, but Naminé thought that might be more because nobody talked to him than his actual personality. Naminé felt a bit sorry for him, it had to be hard to be new and not even be in a class of people your own age. One day at lunch Naminé had been sitting with Larxene's friends, they were known around the school as 'The Orginisation'. Their 'leader', Xemnas, had invited Marluxia to sit with them. Naminé noticed the looks that Larxene kept shooting him and secretly hoped she was just being paranoid.

Naminé paused her little moment of nostalgia for a moment, remembering how painfully obvious it had been to all of their friends that Larxene had a crush on Marluxia. She desperately hoped that she wasn't as obvious wiith her own staring.

The year before Marluxia had turned up Naminé had started to realise something. She liked Larxene more than a friend should and this revelation had worried her. It hadn't been the fact that she liked a girl that worried her, no, that hadn't bothered her much at all. It was the fact that she had a crush on Larxene, who had been her best friend since she was five. Larxene was always protective of Naminé and gave the distinct impression that she thought of the other girl as a sister. Naminé hadn't been sure what to do, should she tell Larxene and put up with how awkward things would probably get afterwards? Or should she keep it to herself and deal with never knowing how things might have turned out?

Naminé had spent the best part of a year figuring out how to deal with the situation. She had eventually decided it would be best to tell Larxene. She was certain that Larxene wouldn't hate her for it, even if the other girl didn't return her feelings. Besides things like that were better when thay were out in the open, right?

Well, she never got the chance to find out. Naminé had invited Larxene to her house to watch a film and just to hang out. She had planned on telling Larxene about her feelings that day. Then Larxene had turned up at her door and told her excitedly about how Marluxia had asked her out earlier. Telling her just hadn't seemed appropriate after that. So they had ordered pizza in and watched a film on the couch, a perfectly normal night.

Naminé had been bitterly jealous of Marluxia. She felt like a horrible person right now because there was a tiny part of her that had been delighted when Larxene had turned up on her doorstep with news of her and Marluxia's breakup. Her friend was heartbroken and it made Naminé feel sick she was even the slightest bit happy about it.

She finished up making the tea, the snuffles from the guest room had subsided slightly and she knocked lightly on the door. When she had first arrived Larxene had been angry, kicking things over and shouting. From then she had dissolved into tears. Naminé wanted to make sure it was okay for her to come in.

"Come in." Larxene's voice sounded sore from crying. Naminé stepped into the room. Larxene's face was puffy and her green eyes were bloodshot. Naminé had never felt more like giving the other girl a hug in her life.

"I brought some tea, two sugars right?" Naminé handed Larxene the mug.

"Yeah," Larxene said, nodding, "thanks."

The two sat in silence for a while. Larxene was obviously trying to hold back another bout of tears she gave up though as Naminé leant over to hug her.

Naminé wished there was something else she could do. But for now all she could do was hold her friend and wait for the worst to pass.

**AN: Oh God, I started this ages ago! Anaway I hope you liked it. If you notice anthing that needs fixing please tell me!**

**I know Larxene was horribly OOC in this but I know I'm definitely more mushy around my best friends so... yeah that's my only excuse.**

**Luke x**


End file.
